The Second Coming
by Frozenblind
Summary: Merit is now faced with the most beautiful creature bestowed on him. Risking his own life, he tries to find the way to stay with her, his only beloved.
1. Chapter 1: Merit

The Second Coming

A Twilight Fan Fiction :)

CHAPTER 1:

"We're not good people. We never were, and we probably never will be. Come to think of it, we're not people at all. Most would say we're not, if it's judging by popularity.

My name is Merit, I am a Blood Parasite, a Sanguisuge, of course, you can also refer to me as the common name; a Vampire. Formally, my name is Finn Jackson Merit, but ever since I became this blood-sucker, I go by Merit, only because I find that Finn is a bit childish, and makes me think of myself as a fish. I do not use Jackson only because it was my Step-Father's name, whom I eventually killed off.

My little brother, Rodger was bitten by the same vampire as me. He'd become a terrible little Imp, but his body didn't take the venom and died. I have no feelings now, not once had I felt love or happiness or grief, pain, sadness… I know very well I am not human, but no feelings…at all? It felt odd, under powering and empowering all at the same time. I feel like nothing and everything at the same time…

Ever since you were killed, father, everything has gone terribly wrong. Nothing else is a challenge and I feel nothing at all. Rodger is dead, mother is unfaithfully sick, and I cannot do anything about it. I only told you my name at the beginning because I doubted that you'd know who it was from at the end. I do not know why…but I feel as if the letter is not directed to anyone, I feel like it's written for myself, to feel normal.

The worst part is that I'm not scared…I'm not scared of what I am becoming."

Merit's saddening words ended there. There was no 'good-bye' or 'Sincerely, Merit'. No. He left it like that. Folding it inside an envelope, he stood and walked to the door, revealing himself to the…darkness? Yes, the benefits of the Alaskan abnormalities; it was the perfect place for any Vampire to live if you lived in it for only six of twelve months of the year.

Merit lived alone, with his ungodly sick mother, in a small Alaskan town called Barrow, which had an obscure time in between November and January. It was always dark these six months, always, so this was his favorite time of the year. The other months, though, maddened him a bit, especially by the fact that in the other months it never got dark. The only good thing is that it was mostly cloudy and shielded out the sun to leave a dull clouded gray light for everyone to walk in.

Yes. He sparkled; it was…retarded, to say the least. But at least it was original…in a bad way. Anyhow, he knew the Rules, and he didn't think of breaking them. He'd love to conspiracy against the one rule that the Lycans and Bloodsuckers made long ago. Apparently, the Lycans feel _entitled _to have half of the land on which Merit lived in the Daylight Season, but he could have all the land he lived on in the Night Season. Merit was inexplicably about to rip one of those stupid jocks' heads off one day when he saw them all swimming in his exaggeratedly large backyard lake. Of course, since it was one of the biggest lakes in Barrow, Merit was obliged to give them half the lake in a ireful voice of displeasure. And so, in the daytime, he stayed in his house.

This was easy for him, since he was 19, and applied for college classes the six dark months. What irritated him most was that there were only two real Vampire Clans living in or near Barrow, and that was Merit's, which consisted of him and no one else, and Jarakay's Clan, which consisted of three hefty-looking vampires, but in general they were sweet and sympathetic. The leader, Jarakay, also known as Kay, had smooth-looking blonde hair and deep brown eyes that narrowed red. His mate, Kara, was a brunet, easily influenced but one of the best information-givers in Barrow. And the last, Johnny, was a small, weak looking one; he was a minor, transformed at 16 only a few years ago.

All the Vampire Clans in Barrow were Vegetarians, therefore, only ate animals. Merit was more of the violent hunter. He'd waltz out in the forest at any time and find anything, any animal, big or small and just rip it to shreds. Ironically, though, Jarakay's Clan hunted cleanly and drained the blood quickly and neatly, well, all except Johnny, who was merely a beginner and hated catching deer only because they outran him at times.

All in all, Merit was having more than a good life as a Bloodsucker, even if he was confused. But life is all but fair, and when the time comes, you pay for all your actions…and the price Merit will pay was undoubtedly large.


	2. Chapter 2: Xavier

Xavier was a strong young man, his body was well crafted and his athliticism was abnormally high. Affections? Girlfriends? None. He hadn't had a girlfriend, which was a bit pathetic, considering he was 18, almost a graduate from high school. Of course, though, he had a good reason for not having one, his beastly interior.

Lycan.

Yes! Dear Xavier was a Lycan and a vicious one at that. He messed so much with that BloodSucker that lived in that gianormus house in Barrow with his mom that Xavier thought one day the thing would actually rip his head off. Merit, he recalled the Vampire had said was his name, but later on the pack had discovered that his real name was Finn Merit. This was typical for Bloodsuckers to change their names when they are turned.

Xavier was tanned in such a way that his deep black hair and grayish-green eyes looked outstandingly beautiful in contrast with his skin. In his Lycan form, in other words, a werewolf, he was a gorgeous, sleek, black wolf, greenish eyes making the wolf suberbly magnificent.

Yet, he was still barely in control of his blasting transformation and at school his temper was hot. He could barely get through a day, even.

These were pretty much his grades:

Math: B

Science: C+

English: B+

Geometry: A

P.E.: A+

Yes, he tried his best, in everything, but his anger was unleashing wildly and was hurting his social life…and his life as a Lycan. It only hurt his life as a Lycan because with his anger, one day, he was sure he was going to transform in school.

"Xavier!" the boy turned his head, hearing his name called.

He smiled, it was his friend, Carley, "Hey!" he said hesitantely, many had told him she had a crush on him, "Err, hi, what's up?"

Carley was not ugly, in fact, she was very pretty. Her long blonde hair was always let loose behind her and her blue eyes were peircing. Xavier may have gotten a liking for her if his transformation hadn't also transformed his taste in woman also. Carley? She didn't exactly fit into his love spot.

Carley giggled enthusiastically, "Oh, nothing," she flirted…and a bit too obviosly, might I add, "So what are you doing today, Xavi?"

Xavier growled siletly, that nickname she'd given him made him sound so weak, "Me? Oh…" he thought, he was going hunting with the pack today, or that was at least what he thought, "I'm going on a hike."

Carley made a small face of displeasure, "Well…" she sighed, "Maybe I could come!"

Xavier looked at her, eyes wide, "No!" he exlaimed, suddenly noticing how unwanting he sounded, "Sorry," he apoligized, "Sorry, but it's just that we're going through a really dangerous patch of land today, and I don't want you to get hurt or anything…"

She smiled, "Awww, that's so sweet Xavi!" she yiped, cuddling Xavier's arm, "You don't want me to get hurt!"

Xavier rolled his eyes and stood up, seperating his muscular arm from Carley's tight grip as the bell rang, "Well, hey, maybe another day, yeah?"

He said it turning the doorway so he would hear her answer and ran down the hallway out the first door he saw. It's not like he hated Carley or anything, but he'd seen it before, when this girl liked someone, she suffocated them until they agreed to go out with her or be her boyfriend. Xavier sighed, looking around, Carley always took around fifteen minutes to get her stuff and talk to all her friends inside before she'd come out to wait for her ride, Xavier had counted only to know how much time he had to wait outside before he got his stuff inside in his locker.

"Xavier!"

The boy jumped in shock, turning his head completely to the source of the voice, only to let out a sigh of relief, "Luke," he sighed, walking over to his pack-mate, "I'm still waiting for Carley to come out of the school so I can get everything out of the locker."

Luke looked up, squinting at the sunlight, "Day season, we're not gonna hunt today, wanna go swim in the lake?"

Xavier chuckled, "And get that stupid BloodSucker mad?" he smiled evily, "Of course, besides, it's all hot today."

Luke gave a curt nod, "I'll wait for you over there with Tony and Kyle," with that he sped off as fast as he could into the forest, the way to the lake.

Luke was almost exactly like Xavier, "Just that luke was rather dirty blonde and brown hair, Tony had black hair and deep brown eyes, while Kyle was a little blue-eyed boy that had just come to the pack. Xavier looked at his phone, it'd been about 15 minutes, so he walked in, leading his feet straight to his locker.

As he got there, he looked behind him, a small trickle of fear went down his spine as he spun to face what he saw…but when he turned there was absolutely nothing there, not a soul. The hallways were empty, on the streets outside there were only a few visible cars. He calmed himself and turned back to his locker, opening it and taking everything out that he needed.

Suddenly as he closed his locker, a wispy voice said his name, _'Xavier…'_

The Lycan turned to find himself face to face with Merit, the Vampire's teeth outstretched in a dangerous point. Merit laughed as Xavier began to hyperventilate, the Lycan's face unknowing what to do. Xavier had only once encountered a BloodSucker so close, and that was before he was turned.

"Y-you…" Xavier had no words, "It's day season!"

"My dear wolf-friend, I do not melt in the sun, I merely glimmer," he chuckled, pushing back his brunnet hair, eyes a bright yellow, meaning he was completely happy, "I can still walk to this miserable school if I hide myself, or if I just say my 'little sister' put glitter on me, really, it's not like the sun will kill me."

Xavier began to get enfuriated, "Get out, now!"

"The school isn't off limits, Lycan."

Xavier growled.

"But, so be it, I am not doing anything here," and with that his pale, sharo toothed body was gone.

Xavier breathed in heavily and slammed his locker shut, jetting out the doors and into the forest, almost falling with each step he took.


	3. Chapter 3: Jackie

Chapter 3: Jackie

"MOM I CAN'T SLEEP!"

Jackie's frantic yells echoed through the top floor of her house, making the mother of the house rush into her second daughter's bedroom. Her mother had crazy hair so, obviously, she had been asleep till the screaming earthquake shook her to reality. Jackie was snuggled in the covers, her face wrenched by sunlight, it hit her face squarely and made her brown eyes seem yellowish, honey-like as the sun hit near them.

"Jaqueline Riley Smith," her mother sighed, trying to sound as intimidating as possible, "You've woken me up more than 5 times this morning, no, it's already daytime," she said checking her watch, "You know how tired I am! And why haven't you woken up yet?"

"I'm awake, ma…" she said looking down, "I just like laying in bed remember? Besides…I'm still not used to everything always being sunny or partially cloudy…"

Her mom sighed, "Yeah…" she said, "Well that's why we got blinds, honey!"

Jackie sighed, "Gee, great help ma…"

Jackie Smith had just moved to Barrow, Alaska from Boston…where there was always a night and always a day, no matter what month it was. Jackie sighed as her mother closed the door of her room, telling her to get dressed, that it was three in the afternoon, and got out of bed, rapidly closing her blinds for no sun to get in while she changed.

She went to school in about a week. She was late, it was March, but she knew that homeschooling from her mother wouldn't be any better than an actual school, where she could actually be socially active and make real friends. Jackie had been homeschooled for half of her life, after one day the bullying that was pushed upon her was increased when a girl from her second grade class punched her in the stomach and pushing her down, causing a leg fracture that traumatized her for about a year and a half.

That was when her mom put her teacher skills up and taught her daughter everything she possibly knew. Jackie had probably learned more from her mother than what she would've learned from an actual school, but her mom had passed senior year, only having to forget everything because of a deadly car accident after prom night, when she and her ex-boyfriend, a man who she thought's name was Darrel Crook, were stupid a drove drunk.

Her mother had hit her head on a part of her brain where all memory was stored, when they crashed into the car, she'd hit her head on the window and damaged that part of her brain, which is why she has memory flaws now also. Her ex, Darrel had permanantly damaged his right leg, and supposedly walked with a limb and was rather chubby because it was hard for him to do any type of sport or excersize for that matter.

Jackie redied herself quickly, since she'd woken up two hours earlier and had showered just to lie back in bed and try to sleep again. Jeans and a small, thin jacket would be fine, since it was blazing outside today. She'd heard there was a hue lake near a small mansion, or so that's what she heard, east of barrow, in the center of a heavily wooded area. She liked nature walks, but she never walked in shoes to hike, she always wore her converse, tennis shoes, nothing special.

She raced downstairs, knowing her mom was asleep once again, and left a sticky note on the fridge saying she was going for a walk around town. Carefully, she opened the door, wary not to let the door slam behind her. She tiptoed to the sidewalk and walked. She had a car, yes, but opening the garage, turning on the car, driving out, and then closing the garage again would just wake up her mom.

"Mom's too histerical to let me out alone…" she said looking at the only few numbers she had in her cell phone, it had her family members…and two of her 'friends' which had numerously invited her out to see movies and so, but she'd said no…she wasn't the social type.

Her two friends were called Claire and Ryan, they were together last time she'd talk to them, which was forever ago, so they had most likely already broken up. Jackie kept her steady pace flowing slowing to the forest that was near her house. She guessed that if she just kept walking straight in the forest she'd eventually find the biggest lake in barrow…right?

It'd been half an hour, walking straight wasn't working for Jackie, "Shit…" she sighed, cursing at herself.

Suddenly, there was a small rusel in the bushes behind her. Panicking, she took a minature sized stick, about the size of her hand and with the thickness of a small cable. The stick was pathetic, to say the least, but she turned around, menacingly waving the minature piece of wood in her hand. She was in a bit of releif when she noticed it was someone about her age…shirtless.

Jackie blushed, turning a stunning color of bright pink. She hid her face but kept the stick strong in her grip.

"Who are you?" she mumbled looking another direcction, as if she'd seen something odd.

The boy chuckled, "Um, my name's Xavier. And this stick-" he took one end of the small stick between his index finger and his thumb, snapping it way too easily, "Isn't really going to be any help for protection."

She looked at the stick, blushing more, "I-I'm Jackie, sorry about that, I'm kinda…"

"You panicked?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Xavier laughed, "You're new here aren't you?" Jackie nodded in a 'yes', "What are you doing in the forest?"

"Oh…I _was _looking for the lake but I have no idea where it is," she answered, rolling her eyes.

Xavier smiled, green eyes turning the direcction of the lake, "It's that way," he said, "I was going to the lake, too, wanna come with me?"

Jackie nodded curtly, following Xavier, trying desprately not to trip over anything. She was surprised, how she just magically found a beautiful guy roaming through the forest, also going to the lake that was nice and said he would take herto the lake she'd been looking for for half an hour. Apparently, there was a trail that made the walk to the lake only 15 minutes; Jackie blushed out of embarassment at this.

"Well…" Xavier smiled, "We're here!"

Merit watched in pain as the Lycans dove into his lake, the lake he'd used so many times. He growled to himself, eyes turning a horrible blackish-red color. That was when he saw her, a human, accompanying the Lycan he'd confronted just a few hours ago.

The Vampire's eyes opened as a series of thoughts came to his mind, but only one stood out, "Why is that amazing creature…" he breathed, eyes now a narrow brown, "With the stuck up wolf-boy?"

He growled, taking himself away from the window. Somehow, he had to meet the girl…but…how? And what if he lost it? No. He was almost immune to human blood, he was even studying to become a doctor, he could at least try to control himself with this girl.

It'd be so hard.

"Maybe…" he shook his head, growling at himself, "This is not the news I'd been wanting to hear, or see, for that matter…"

"Merit…"

Merit turned, speeding to the source of the sound, his mother. He sat, her sickly face bared in his memory forever more, "Tell me, mother…"

"Make me proud, boy…" her head fell back, eyes closing in happiness.

"Mother?" he shook her hand gently, "Mother!"

He began to shake her violently until a cold hand came to his shoulder, "Son, it's over, leave her."

Jarakay had come out of no where, but he always knew that, since Merit was a nicer vampire, he was always invited. Merit looked behind the Clan Leader, yes, the rest of his Clan was also here.

"We'll bury her by the river."

The river was the part the Lycans hadn't claimed, only becausethey had no idea it existed. He watched as Jarakay picked up his dead mother, suddenly remembering her last words, '_Make me proud, boy…'_ Instantely, he knew what she meant. Looking out the small window, he saw the girl pressed against a tree, he stared, suddenly, the girl looked up, brown eyes wide, looking at him through the window. His face was emotionless, almost scary.

"I'll make you as proud as anyone, mother."


	4. Chapter 4: Outsider

Chapter 4: Outsider

Jackie's gaze parted away from the window, her breathe exhalling as if she'd been unched in the stomach. She pulled the hood over her brunett head, deciding on whether or not to call the charmingly attractive boy, Xavier, to ask who lived in the house. Jackie had a series of problems in her life, one was seeing things, so, in turn, she thought that maybe this person she saw in the widow, whom she couldn't focuse her gaze on partially because of an abnormal glow coming from it, was an illusion or what not.

"Xavier!" she called as he came out the lake, dripping wet.

Xavier looked at the girl, then back at his packmates, nodding to them before rushing to her side, "Sup?"

Jackie looked at the window, where the glimmering sunshine had left, along with the person, "Does anyone live there, in the giant house?"

Xavier seemed to tense at Jackie's question. He seemed to silently growl in anger, Jackie wondered if she'd asked the right question. Looking back at his friends, he started to calm down and nodded.

"Yes, but he never comes out," Xavier stated, responding emotionlessly, "And when he does, it's in the Dark Season."

Jackie looked at him, puzzled, "Dark Season?"

The term had never come in a conversation that she'd heard before. Maybe this was just how they talked in Alaska…or not. Xavier's breath stopped one millisecond before the panic in his eyes went away. Jackie wondered what was wrong with this boy…he was nice and all, but incrediby tense.

"T-the six months that are dark, you know," Xavier looked at the sky, humans didn't use their terms often, "I've called it the Dark Season since I was little, but most people call it 'The Six Months of Darkness'."

Jackie smiled awkwadly at his lie. She knew this wasn't a regular saying, even if it had a bit of sense, most normal people called it November to January. Xavier gave a breif, slightly irritated and uncomfortable nod, and went back to jumping into the lake from a tree branch. Jackie thought about this guy, the one swimming flawlessly in the lake, the guy probably had a body temperature of 124 F, but he was far from sick. Xavier was pretty much burning up, and it wasn't caused by his handsome looks.

She stayed at the lake, watching as the boys splashed around, until she finally advised that she was leaving. Xavier and one of his friends, she thought his name was Luke, asked if she needed help, or company. Of course, she declined; having to guys with absurdly high body heat wouldn't be a good idea, considering how hot it already was. Waving good bye, she treked the forest, trying exaggeratedly hard to stay on the path she'd gotten there with.

She stayed on the path, or at least she thought, trying to find the way out. It'd been around an hour before she'd come to realize she was just going in circles, going by the same, golden wheat field about every fifteen minutes. For some reason, she felt like she'd known that she wasn't going the right way, yet just kept going. She was far from the path, now that she looked, the broken tree branches and wasted away dirt path was no where to be seen, so, instead, her feet lead her to the direct center of the wheat field and plopped down on her back to gaze at the clouds as they rolled by.

She lay there, wondering for awhile…how the heck she'd managed to drag herself over to this place and not remembering even getting off the path. She remembered it clearly, at least until five minutes after she left the lake. Jackie sighed, knowing that she should've taken Xavier and Luke's offer to escort her home, yet she said no, why did she say no again?

"So stupid…" she mumbled to herself, "Like always."

"No, not necessarily."

Jackie bolted up, sitting upright and frozen like that, not daring to look back. She hadn't noticed anyone else follow her here, and if they had, why hadn't she heard them before they spoke?

Dare she speak? Yes, "Hello? Who's there?"

"Turn your head and maybe you shall know…" the sweet, honey-like voice said, "Or maybe not, tis all up to you."

"Up to me?" Jackie laughed, almost forgetting she was probably going to be kidnapped by who ever this was, "and why are you talking like that? You sound like…olden days…"

She heard footsteps, then they stopped, "How is it that I am talking?"

Jackie turned her head slowly, awaiting some grown, perverted-looking man only millimeters away from her. She sighed, breathtaken, this was no perverted-looking old man, instead, this was a beautiful, gorgeous thing that stood in the shade, sleek brown hair slightly covering his eyes that looked a chocolate brown, narrowing to black on the edges. His face was so much more than perfect, a childish-looking type, but he had a stare that peirced you like an arrow. It was amazing how pale his skin was…but the rest of his body was so perfect there wasn't really a need to gaze at how cold he looked.

"Woah…" Jackie sighed.

The man stayed in the shadows, hiding away, "My name is Merit, I am 19 and I live in the mansion by the lake."

_Merit? _Jackie thought a bit puzzled, _Like a…oh who cares…_

"I'm Jackie, 18," she smiled, standing up, "Uhh, I just moved here, kinda an outsider."

Merit's eyes seemed to flare up to a honey-brown color as she stated this sentence, "Well, I've lived here for-" he paused, as if deeply thinking his answer, "Most, if not all, of my life."

Jackie cocked her head childishly to the side as he finished his words. There was a glimmer of sunlight that just barely hit his index finger when he shifted his position to make himself more comfotable. She stared rudely at his finger, watching it glimmer in the sun. Was this normal for Alaskan people, too? So far, she loved this place and how beautiful it was, but the people she met were rather…odd.

"Why…?" Jackie pointed sqaurely at his glittering finger.

Merit looked down, realizing his finger was in the sun, "Shit!" he yanked himself back, loosing his smooth, calm personality and falling back.

Jackie walked near Merit and stared curiously, "You ok? What was that?"

Merit's eyes blackened as she came closer, as if it was a reaction to her, he gulped, suddenly looking nervous, "U-uhh, my little sister threw glitter glue on me."

She rolled her eyes unbeleivingly, "Dude, that wasn't glitter glue."

He hissed deeply as Jackie kept getting closer. His eyes closed and he turned his head away, scrambling to his feet, "I am hungry…" he whispered, then said, "I knew I should have eaten first…"

Jackie looked at him, suddenly realizing that wasn't for her to hear, the down side was that she always had incredible hearing since she was a baby, so she heard it anyway. She stared at him as he said 'Goodbye' and stammered away. She looked behind her, thinking she heard someone else, then, suddenly, he was gone. She stared at where he'd left off, puzzled, then turned back, exiting the wheat field the way she'd come in, and instantely found the path.

She was out of the forest and home in half an hour. She didn't mind her mom yelling at her, asking where she'd been, or her sister saying she found a boyfriend, she just said 'ok' and trailed to her room, still thinking about Merit…and what had happened to him when she got close.


	5. Chapter 5: Denial

Chapter 5: Denial

Merit sat silently, a small deer bleeding out beside him. He was not hungry anymore; he doubted he ever would be. The boy was sure that he'd felt no hunger before he went to meet this girl…Jackie, she'd said her name was. Why was it that this girl had caused the hunger to come so quickly, and how had it overwhelmed his senses as hastily as when he was first turned?

Nothing.

Nothing logical came to his mind, he was a blank page and he knew it. But what puzzled him the most was how long it had taken him to over gain control of the girl, Jackie's, body. See, Merit had a special power, control human movements and at times he could also manipulate their thoughts, but the thought thing was nothing major. He'd grown accustom to his powers, actually being able to use them flawlessly with no errors, but with this girl, it took him several minutes to get her to even walk one step the wrong way, into the wheat field.

He growled silently to himself, burying his head into his palms, furious.

"Mother…" he mumbled, "I'm sorry, I have to leave this one alone…"

Merit growled, speeding off, leaving the deer bleeding there, crooked and broken in two. Suddenly, Johnny came out from behind a tree, his hiding place, a small glimmer coming from his cheek because of the sunlight. The boy smiled, rushing over to the deer, taking the prey quickly. He knew too well that Merit didn't eat much, so he'd always followed him in hunt to eat a bit of the better tasting food, the one he couldn't eat.

Johnny looked at the deer, not once feeling guilty; leaving good food out like that was almost a crime. He smiled, suddenly remembering the scene of the girl and Merit. It was an interesting encounter, to say the least; honestly, Johnny didn't think that Merit would thirst for her so much that his immunity to blood would be perished by only her mere footsteps. It was odd, although, the girl was very attractive, and not only that, intelligent.

He smiled to himself, letting the drained deer go and picking himself up, "Maybe…" he wondered to himself, "Maybe I should go check her…just for safe-keeping."

Jackie fell harshly, head to pillow, on her bed. How long had she just been sitting in her room? An hour? Two? She had no idea, it was all a blur. Why was he so shiny? It creeped her out a bit, she'd never seen anyone with glitter glue shine like that, so…obviously it wasn't glitter glue. Even though she already knew that, she wasn't stupid to believe that prank.

She jumped at the three knocks on her door. Holding her chest as if she'd just had a heart attack, she opened the door slowly to reveal her older sister, Kayla, standing at her doorway. Jackie sighed and looked at her irritated face, she knew Kayla was pissed about something, and it was most likely something that she did. Jackie swayed her bangs out her eyes to see her sister clearly. She didn't resemble Kayla at all, curly blonde hair, deep blue eyes, most of her traits were driven from their mother, while Jackie had gotten most of their father's traits.

Their father died years ago, when Jackie was five and Kayla was seven. He died in a car crash that their mother had survived, surprisingly almost unharmed. They'd moved to Alaska because of Kayla, who attended the University there most of the year and Kayla once had called sobbing saying that she missed them…that and other disclosed reasons.

"Ok, why were you in my room?" Kayla's voice was sharp, almost knife-like.

Jackie tilted her head in confusion, she'd either been out or in her room the whole time today, "What are you talking about?"

"Jaqueline Riley, you went into my room and stole my favorite shoes," Kayla bursted angry.

"Shit…" Jackie wispherd, when her sister said her name like that it meant she was extrememly mad, "Kayla I didn't go into your room."

Jackie drew a quick breath, feeling as if something had crossed her path and whipped by her. Her straight, dark hair lifted but a strand as she felt the thing pass her. She whipped back, ignoring Kayla's screams of what that was, which were soon stopped when both Kayla and Jackie noticed Kayla's shoes neatly bundled at the edge of Jackie's bed. Jackie's eyes widened, she hadn't been out of her room, she'd barely even been in the _house_, how did those shoes get there?

"I swear those weren't there when you first knocked on my door."

"You're supposed to be here to fucking help me Jackie! Not go in my room and steal my stuff like when you were like eight!" Kayla stormed through the doorway and grabbed the shoes, slamming the door on her way out.

Jackie jumped at the noise and turned around, that was…odd. She swung her head side to side, she was being delusional, after that weird guy she saw in the woods, who was so handsome and charming, who wouldn't be? She sighed, falling back on her bed. The fall felt so slow motion, so calming, as if she was going to stay in that position forever.

She jerked to the side as she felt a hand on her hip, turning her sideways and putting her right side up, standing straight, as if she was but a simple doll. She gasped and flashed her eyes up to find yet another good-looking boy, but this one seemed young, his looks varied for her, he looked at least two or three years younger than her, maybe lesse stared at her striaght in the eye, a light brownish color tinged in his eyes.

Jackie couldn't breathe, she felt as if someone was choking her, as if someone had her by the neck and wasn't letting her breathe. The boy cut his glare and the feeling went away. She gasped and fell to the floor, thinking of screaming, but she had a feeling that what had just happened was caused by this…thing, and if she screamed, she was sure he'd kill her.

She looked up, gasping, "Who are you…?"

He snickered and stared, "He has good taste, but I have no idea how his thirst hasn't taken over…I'm about to fall, actually…but that wouldn't be a good idea."

"What are you…?" she asked, coughing.

He stepped forward, suddenly, his lips were at her neck and his teeth scratched her skin, "I'm in denial."


	6. Chapter 6: Leech

Chapter 6: Leech

Jackie screamed, unknowing what this kid was going to do to her because of it. She was sure he'd rip her to shreds, yet instead, he jetted his head up and pushed her to the floor. Her heart jumped as she crash landed on the wood of her room, at this moment she'd wish her room had carpets instead of solid wood. She gasped, feeling a pain in the back area of her head.

The kid hissed angrily as the door slammed open revealing her mother with a shotgun. Her mom looked at Jackie wincing on the floor and looked around the room, as if seeing nothing at all.

"Jackie, what happened?" her mom said.

"H-he's right there, don't you see him?" Jackie trembled.

"Honey, I don't see anyone…" her mother sighed, "And how the hell did you manage to do this?"

Jackie slid onto her bed from the floor, suddenly noticing the thing she'd just encountered had pushed her so hard into the floor that he'd imprinted her body, carving it into the solid wood. She stared from the top of her bed, huddling with a pillow, scared to tell her mom in fear she'd send her to a shrink. She then invented a complete and horrid lie, one that not even a five year old would believe.

"I fell off the bed."

Inside, she cursed to herself, how stupid was she?

Her mother surprisingly nodded, stepping aside before revealing the bulky body of Xavier. She held her breath in as she saw his perfectly sculpted body…which had clothing on, thank God, her mother would freak if he had no shirt on. Jackie giggled a bit inside realizing that Xavier had caught her sister's undivided attention, driving her to pop her head inside to stare.

"Mrs., it's alright, I got it from here," Xavier said with a warm smile.

Her mom shook her head up and down, slowly closing the door. I opened my eyes wide, it's the first time her mom was so…not-caring about a boy in her room, especially this boy…who looked as if her was-

"What happened?"

Xavier cut off her thoughts. She shook her head, sitting upright on her bed and putting her knees up to her chest, trying to hide her blushed face. She watched, wishing he'd stop stepping forward.

"N-nothing, it's nothing, I fell."

Her answer did not please him, not at all. In fact, he seemed a bit mad, but she didn't pay much attention to his anger.

"You do know I don't believe you, right?" he hesitated, looking out the open window as if a stalker was perched outside, waiting for the perfect picture.

Jackie rubbed the back of her head, feeling a small wet spot, knowing it was blood. She sighed and got up, heading towards the door. Xavier's head lashed to one side, he growled deeply and yanked me from the door. She looked at his fierce, violent eyes, she'd never seen him this altered before, it was as if…

"What the fuck?" I screamed as he blocked my way to the door.

"Why are you leaving?" he breathed out sharply and looked at her, glared, piercing her with his eyes.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" she yelled in her defense, "You're not my bodyguard, what-how the hell did you even convince my mom to let you in my room?"

He sighed, ltting his muscles untense a bit and looked at her more softly. He looked much calmer and Jackie immediately wondered why all these Alaskan people were so strange, " My mother and father are downstairs, our parents know each other."

She turned her head slightly, _How the hell…_ then she remembered, her mother and father had gone on their honeymoon to Alaska, that must've been were her mom met Xavier's parents.

"My sister is with Kayla, they seem to get along well," he stated.

"That still doesn't answer my question…" she sighed, thinking he couldn't hear.

Xavier twisted his head a little, as if he could listen to the softest sigh, but then turned his head unknowingly, "But I'm not sure why I'm in here, do you want something to drink?"

Without waiting for an answer, Xavier stood from his spot and rushed out the door, leaving Jackie wide-eyed, wondering what was wrong with him.

Merit paced around the floor of Jarakays Clans Den, he was impatient, waiting for the youngling to appear. His eyes were a deep red, anger flowed in him, charging his energy for the young blood-sucker. He was completely furious and if that stupid werewolf hadn't interfered, he would've killed the little leech in that human's very room.

Johnny jetted through the door to find himself face to face with Merit. He gasped, tumbling back as the violent vampire rushed to his side, tossing his body across the room, rushing up to grab the leech by the neck, immobilizing his body using his control powers.

"You imminent blood-sucking leech, you dare play with me?" Merit hissed fangs sharp.

Johnny chuckled as much as he could while being choked by the most powerful vampire in Alaska, "You…" he coughed, "You weakling, she's going to dominate you like the idiot dog you are…"

Merit snapped, "You ignorant leech…" he threw Johnny's soul-less body to the ground, suddenly regaining calm, remembering that he couldn't kill any of Jarakay's clanmates, "Next time, you will be gone for good you idiotic leech."

He walked out the large double doors of the majestous castle Jarakay proclaimed as his and left the young Johnny crppling on the cold, stone floor.


End file.
